Lost You
by ShuiLong1234
Summary: A one-shot. When people look at the stars what do they think of? Two persons happen to fill their heads with regrets. Preview to a piece of work I'm trying to draft out. Please do give out constructive criticism, but if you liked it, or hated it, tell me too.


**Lost you**

**One-shot with two different POV, this is a preview of a work that is currently underway like so many others that I'm actually writing. Please tell me what you think of it.**

Those stars, right in the middle of the sky… Why did I have to put them up there again?

"_You know your smiles really are like moonbeams, so soft and appeasing. Why don't you smile more?"_

Why should I smile now? You're gone you know that? Why does it feel like you never existed? Hades tells me that he has no record of you. Poseidon has no memory of you and Zeus… I don't even see him anymore. The Big Three have been on the move recently.

Everything is going on so quickly around me, the world has been set on fire, but I'm stuck in ice. Who are you? You stayed close to me, you understood the reasons behind every single step I took, but I could never even see what steps you made, as if you were always in the darkness.

Where did you come from? Why did you come?

_"You're supposed to know that, my parents told me that I was born at night on a beautiful full moon night! Right, Selene?"_

I look at my bow, it's in my right hand, while you still hold yours in your left. You always seem to fade, never do your stars shine at their fullest. Do you resent me? You could, you should. Even I resent myself you know… So much time has passed since then and every time I even happen to think about it, more of my tears just fall down to the ground.

A small rustling sound behind me. I turn around. "Still crying I see…" If I could I would tear the ma in front of me with my bear arms. But I cannot kill him, as much as I want to. "It has already been more than two thousand years and still you cry every day."

I start walking past him. "You know it won't do you any good mourning all the time."

"You don't understand" I growl back.

"And I never will I know…" he sighs "…but maybe one day you'll understand my reasons."

I walk past him, still crying, but I know that even if he is guilty, I'm just as guilty as him, maybe even more.

I look back at the stars… If only I could also join you up there, would you accept me by your side?

I shed my last tears, and look down in front of me, a hunt is waiting for me.

"For you my friend" I whisper.

* * *

I look up at the sky. Did I make the right choices? Did I have choices? Fate really can be confusing sometimes. Is she also looking up there?

Why would she, I was ephemeral, she's endless, I wouldn't be surprised to have been forgotten. But I hope that sometimes, she thinks about the time we spent together. The moon shines bright tonight…

"_Really, you have too much darkness in you"_

Then enlighten me, illuminate my soul, release me. Can I be released? Should I be released?

"_You're even colder than me"_

I am. I suffered too much. I also made other people suffer a lot. Can I be forgiven? Will you forgive me? Would you let me come back at your side, run beside you, smile beside you, be friends with you? Would you still trust me?

My hands are all bloody, my dark secrets are not hidden under the curtain of darkness, no, they are hidden under a red curtain, an even more sinister curtain than most can imagine.

I look down at the small pool in front of me. It reflects two small golden lights. But besides that, it reflects a silver globe. The most beautiful of all celestial bodies. Would it be possible, I would have taken it down to earth for you. I did even more stupid things for you, or at least I boasted them.

But now, this time is passed. Illuminate my soul I said. I know you will. I don't plan on going back, it is impossible. No I plan to go forward, to let go of everything behind me. Secrets have to be kept, don't let my darkness taint your radiant silver light.

If only you knew. Would you forgive me one day, or one night if you knew what I'm going to force you to do? I divert my eyes from those horrifying golden orbs that are reflected in the water.

A comet passes in the sky right at the moment I look back up. I stare.

Should I cry? Am I aloud to even do that? I made so many people agonize, made them lose everything. Am I aloud to look back upon my deeds and regret them, when so many have to because of me?

"_Would you always stand by my side? Would you always look at me the way you do today?"_

And to say that I answered "yes" to both those questions. I'm really the worst person there is. Even the persons I want to protect the most, I end up hurting willingly. I sigh.

Another comet passes by in the sky, going on the opposite way of the last one.

Tides are turning, and those tides are going to define the future of this whole world. I stand up. I have a role to play, and then I'll disappear forever. Nobody shall know who I was, what I did, and why I did it. I'll just leave this world, taking my regrets for the trip along with me. I stare back at the gentle wading moon in the sky.

"_Whatever you do, please look up in the sky, and even if we are thousands leagues apart our heart will feel each other's presence."_

Sorry for that, but I'm not worthy enough for those kinds of things. But I sure hope that one day you'll understand my reasons, even though I hid them in my heart.

**So that's it, please do review, tell me what you think. Just to tell you, if there are any grammar error, or spelling errors, or any other kind of errors, please point them out to me, but please do know that I wrote this in one nigh, in less than an hour, so... Please excuse the potential errors.**


End file.
